


Under the Pale Moonlight

by fembuck



Series: The Nun's Nest [3]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff and Feeling, cuddles and snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: Ava goes to see Beatrice after light’s out on their first night at The Nun’s Nest.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Series: The Nun's Nest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824703
Comments: 37
Kudos: 845





	Under the Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This story directly follows the events of part 2 in this series, "By the Light of Day".

*** 

Beatrice stood swiftly when a knock sounded at her bedroom door. She had been expecting the knock, but soon learned that anticipating something did not always fully prepare one for the reality of the moment. And so it was with her as she walked over to the door, nervous excitement causing a spike of adrenaline to shoot through her system.

“Hey,” Ava greeted, offering Beatrice a cutely-awkward wave and smile.

“Hello,” Beatrice returned, smiling shyly. “Would you like to…?” Beatrice glanced behind her into the interior of the room.

“Yes, please,” Ava said eagerly, accepting the invitation before Beatrice could finish extending it.

Beatrice stepped to the side and swept her hand gallantly before her, beckoning Ava to come in.

As she closed the bedroom door behind Ava, Beatrice shut her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. The night before, Ava had said that she had thoughts and questions, and despite her jittering nerves, Beatrice committed herself to facing the challenge directly. She would talk to Ava about her feelings.

Turning to face Ava, Beatrice managed to get the word, “I…” out of her mouth before suddenly... lips. 

Lips on her lips.

 _Soft_ lips.

Ava’s lips. 

Ava’s lips were on her lips! 

Which meant … Ava was kissing her!

Beatrice gasped as her mind finally computed what was happening, and then the lips brushing against hers were gone, leading Beatrice to the mortifying realization that Ava had pulled away from her because her brain had taken too long to process what was happening for her to have actually kissed Ava back in an acceptable amount of time.

“No.” Beatrice reached out for Ava’s hand, speaking and reacting to the loss of Ava’s kiss before she was even consciously aware that Ava was stepping away from her. “I…” Beatrice began, intending to explain to Ava how her brain had just stopped working, but her brain still wasn’t working very well, and that made words and coherent thought hard. So, Beatrice improvised, dipping her head down and then, with an uncharacteristic lack of elegance, darting forward to press her lips against Ava’s.

“Sorry,” Beatrice stammered after pulling away from Ava’s lips.

“Why?” Ava asked softly, gazing up at Beatrice like she was the most precious thing in the world to her.

“I panicked,” Beatrice sighed, her cheeks colouring slightly as she averted her eyes from Ava’s. “I was … unprepared … and my response time was sluggish, and when you pulled away, I just… reacted, and...” Beatrice dipped her head down shamefully. “It was a bad kiss.” She knew it was a bad kiss.

“It wasn’t a bad kiss,” Ava said immediately, seeking to reassure Beatrice by taking Beatrice’s hand into hers. 

“I can do better,” Beatrice said, wanting Ava to know that she was not actually completely inept.

“Ahhh,” Ava breathed out. “So, what you’re saying is that you want to kiss me again.” 

The response drew one of those affectionately exasperated looks from Beatrice that made Ava feel warm and gooey inside, and Ava couldn’t stop her lips from twitching up into a smile. 

“My name is Ava Silva, and I approve this plan,” Ava continued playfully, shooting Beatrice an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Beatrice rolled her eyes, still feeling a little sensitive. However, when she finally looked over at Ava again and saw the adoring look in Ava’s eyes, Beatrice found her lips lifting up in a shy smile.

“You want to try again?” Ava asked.

Beatrice nodded, and Ava smiled at her warmly before using their joined hands to tug Beatrice towards the bed.

“Don’t be nervous,” Ava said softly, once they were seated. “You already know that I ‘like like’ you,” she continued, leaning into Beatrice until their bodies were pressed together, shoulder to shoulder.

“I just … don’t want to disappoint you,” Beatrice admitted quietly, unable to completely shove the feelings of inadequacy she had lived with for so long to the recesses of her mind. 

“Not possible,” Ava immediately replied, confident and sure.

Beatrice lifted her hand to Ava’s cheek, her thumb stroking over the soft skin with reverence. 

“I could look at you forever,” Beatrice breathed out. “You make me feel … so much,” she continued, blinking against the tears born of deep emotion that had begun to sting her eyes. 

“Good feels?” Ava asked, a soft, content sigh escaping from her a moment later as Beatrice’s calloused thumb brushed gently across her cheek again.

Beatrice smiled, her eyes shimmering with emotion as she looked into Ava’s eyes. 

“Always.” 

“Kiss me?” Ava asked, though her mounting desire made the words come out sounding more like a command than a request.

Beatrice’s eyes traced her features for a few more seconds, committing the sight of Ava flushed and breathless with longing, to memory. Beatrice’s thumb brushed over Ava’s chin, catching the corner of Ava’s mouth as she did, and the touch drew a soft, mewling sound from Ava before ...

Bliss.

Beatrice’s lips brushed against hers, and Ava moaned softly, leaning into the kiss and Beatrice’s body, seeking out more contact. Beatrice’s hand was strong and sure as it cupped her jaw, holding her in place, and Ava instinctively reached out, her hand clutching at Beatrice’s thigh, needing something to ground her as Beatrice licked at the seam of her lips and Ava parted them for her.

Ava wasn’t sure how long the kiss went on for, but when it ended she felt light-headed, and warm, and she couldn’t stop smiling.

“Whoa,” Ava exhaled dreamily. “So not disappointed. Again?” she demand-asked before adding, “please,” a second later when she remembered her manners.

Beatrice smiled brightly and leaned forward, eagerly bringing their lips together, more than happy to comply.

***

They lay together on Beatrice’s bed, Ava’s head resting on the soft cotton of Beatrice’s t-shirt, right above her heart, enjoying the steady sound of Beatrice’s heart beating as Beatrice lazily combed her fingers through Ava’s hair.

“What are you thinking about?” Beatrice inquired softly, breaking the comfortable silence of the room.

“You,” Ava said, smiling as she squeezed Beatrice’s body more tightly, tilting her head up as she did so that she could press a kiss against Beatrice’s throat.

“I like the sound of that,” Beatrice replied, and Ava laughed lightly before kissing the underside of her jaw. “What about me?” she asked curiously a moment later.

“Oh, so many things,” Ava murmured playfully. “I want to know everything.”

“You already know a lot,” Beatrice noted, dipping her head down until her nose was buried in Ava’s hair. “Much more than most.”

“But there’s more.”

Beatrice smiled. 

“There’s always more,” she replied, fondly recalling the last time she had spoken those words to Ava, back during Ava’s first stay in the Cat’s Cradle. 

“Tell me something about you?”

Ava groaned lightly, and rested her head back over Beatrice’s heart.

“There’s not much to tell,” she murmured. “I didn’t get out much before the halo.”

“I know.” Beatrice spoke softly. “But that’s not what I asked,” she pointed out gently, beginning to comb her fingers through Ava’s hair again.

Ava closed her eyes, relaxing into the soothing touch for a moment as her mind searched for something that she could tell Beatrice about herself that wasn’t too depressing. She was in bed with Beatrice after making-out for half an hour, and pity was the last thing she wanted to see in Beatrice’s eyes.

“I’m a pretty decent rapper,” Ava settled on, and Beatrice’s body immediately began to vibrate beneath Ava’s as she laughed silently. “I am!” Ava insisted. “I can prove it.”

Still smiling, Beatrice arched a dark eyebrow at her. “Please do,” she breathed out, and Ava frowned at her before smacking her stomach lightly, which only made Beatrice laugh again.

“My favourite verse has swears in it,” Ava warned as she propped herself up on her hand so that she was looking down at Beatrice.

“I’ve lived with Mary for years. I’ve heard it all before,” Beatrice related, making Ava smile. “Do your worst.”

“Are you ready?” Ava asked, rolling her shoulders a bit, preparing to dazzle her girl.

Beatrice tucked one of her hands behind her head, and then looking relaxed as the day was long, nodded at Ava. 

“Ready.”

 _Alright_ , Ava thought to herself. _Don’t blow it. This is your time to shine._

“Pull up in the monster/Automobile gangster/” Ava began, beginning to bop to the beat she could hear in her head. 

This was her jam. 

“With a bad bitch that came from Sri Lanka/” she continued, barely managing to keep it together when Beatrice’s eyes widened playfully at the word ‘bitch’. 

“Yeah I'm in that Tonka, color of Willy Wonka/You could be the King but watch the Queen conquer/” Ava continued, really hitting her stride now, as she enjoyed the way Beatrice's smile turned a little dirty when she said the word ‘Conquer’.

Ava continued for a while longer, spurred on by the growing smile on Beatrice’s lips as she continued to absolutely crush it, if she did say so herself.

When she reached the line, “Hotter than a middle eastern climate,” Beatrice shifted on the mattress and husked the word, “Agreed,” speaking for the first time since Ava had begun her performance. Beatrice then propped herself up on her arm and leaned forward, unable to resist the urge to kiss Ava any longer.

“I told you I was good,” Ava murmured smugly against Beatrice’s lips before Beatrice kissed her again, and again, and again.

“So good,” Beatrice agreed, her teeth nipping at Ava’s chin, only vaguely aware of what Ava had said.

Ava laughed and tilted her head to the side to give Beatrice better access to her neck. Beatrice took the bait, and a moment later a pleased, approving hum escaped from Ava as Beatrice began mouthing at her throat. Ava’s hand moved to the back of Beatrice’s neck, taking hold of it, encouraging Beatrice to stay right where she was, and to keep on doing exactly what she was doing.

“Fuck,” Ava moaned, “Bea,” she gasped, her breath hitching.

Beatrice’s arm moved around Ava’s waist and tugged greedily, drawing Ava’s body closer to her, pulling Ava onto her lap. 

“Mmm,” Ava groaned, practically swooning as Beatrice sucked hotly at her throat, nipping, and licking at Ava’s throat. 

As Beatrice continued her work, Ava remembered that she had hands and put them to use, resting them over the cotton covering Beatrice’s torso and then instinctively sliding them up.

When Ava’s hands reached her breasts, Beatrice gasped, arousal shooting through her like lightning, making her hips twitch as desire pooled hot and slick between her legs.

Beatrice wrenched her mouth away from Ava’s skin and leaned back on her hands, placing some space between their bodies before she closed her eyes and forced herself to take a deep, measured breath, and then another, and another, until she felt she had regained some control over her body.

“I need to…” Beatrice began, her cheeks still flushed and her breathing quick as she looked over at Ava.

“Stop?” Ava guessed, already shuffling off of Beatrice’s lap and back onto the mattress beside her.

Beatrice nodded.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed out shakily, averting her eyes from Ava.

“Why?” Ava asked. “You haven’t done anything wrong.” She reached out and tucked her finger under Beatrice’s chin, using it to gently nudge Beatrice’s face up.

Beatrice allowed it, and when their eyes met, Ava’s heart ached to see tears shimmering in Beatrice’s.

“Why are you crying?” Ava asked confused and distressed, but mostly worried. “Bea?” She searched Beatrice’s face, trying to understand what was happening. “Did I do something wrong?” Ava asked worriedly, knowing exactly where her hands had been before Beatrice went still. 

Beatrice shook her head, hearing the worry in Ava’s voice and wanting to alleviate it. She then leaned towards Ava and rested her forehead against the warrior nun’s. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” Beatrice finally whispered, and relief flooded through Ava’s body.

Cautiously, still uncertain exactly what Beatrice was feeling, Ava wrapped her arms around the Sister loosely. She then paused for a moment, waiting to see if Beatrice would try to pull away and put more space between them again. She didn’t, and so Ava tightened her hold, embracing Beatrice protectively as Beatrice hid her face against Ava’s neck.

Ava wasn’t quite sure how long they stayed like that, but eventually Beatrice stirred against her and Ava loosened her hold, allowing Beatrice to move freely.

“Are you okay?” Ava asked when Beatrice met her gaze.

“Yes,” Beatrice murmured as Ava’s thumbs stroked across the wet trails glistening on her cheeks. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I’m …”

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Ava said, her expression gentle though her voice was firm. “You’re allowed to feel things.”

Beatrice smiled at her wetly before bashfully murmuring, “Okay,” which earned her a pleased smile from Ava.

“I can sleep in my room…” Ava offered a few moments later, uncertain what Beatrice would want.

“If you wish,” Beatrice replied, speaking slowly and precisely. “But that would be contrary to my desires.”

Ava smiled, pleased that Beatrice wanted her to stay.

“I wanna be the Big Spoon,” Ava said simply in response.

Beatrice laughed before murmuring, “Acceptable,” and Ava’s heart warmed at the sound and sight of it.

“In that case …,” Ava said in the primmest and proper-ist fake British voice that she was capable of making, “My lady,” she continued, gesturing grandly at the mattress, inviting Beatrice to take up ‘Little Spoon’ position. 

Beatrice shook her head at her, but she was smiling, and eyes were warm and affectionate. Beatrice then shifted on the mattress until she was laying on her side with her back facing Ava. Ava then took her place behind Beatrice and sighed contentedly as she snuggled against her back.

“Goodnight,” Ava whispered, placing a sweet kiss on Beatrice’s shoulder.

“Goodnight,” Beatrice breathed out, a soft, happy smile touching her lips as she finally allowed her eyes to slide shut.

The End

To be continued in story #4!

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes tears from eyes* 
> 
> You all are the best! Thank you so much for all of your comments and encouragement. When I wrote "In the Dark of Night" I hadn't dared to dream of turning it into a series, but the response has been so encouraging and inspiring, that I just can't seem to stop writing!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this latest installment! Thank you for reading :) And, as always, comments are welcome and greatly appreciated!


End file.
